leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vayne
Vayne erhält |ms}}, wenn sie sich auf einen nahen zubewegt. |leveling = |description2 = :}} Das von Jägerin der Nacht wird auf 90 verdreifacht. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf den Gegner verloren hat, er aber noch in Reichweite ist, hält das zusätzliche Lauftempo von Jägerin der Nacht noch für 2 Sekunden an. * Jägerin der Nacht interagiert mit Lauftempomodifizierungen. |video = Vayne-P.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt nach Verwendung des verstärkten Angriffs}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vayne sprintet in Richtung des Mauszeigers, aber nicht durch Terrain hindurch, wodurch ihr nächster innerhalb von 7 Sekunden |ad}} verursacht. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens|ad}}}} |description2 = Hechtrolle . |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Die von Hechtrolle ist um 50 % reduziert, außerdem wird Vayne ab der Ausführung für 1 Sekunde . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Der zusätzliche Schaden von Hechtrolle wird absorbiert, wenn dem Angriff wird, er oder wird oder wenn er . |spellshield = blockieren den verstärkten Angriff nicht. |additional = * Die Abklingzeit beginnt erst nachdem der verstärkte Angriff ausgeführt worden ist oder nach 7 Sekunden. * Der zusätzliche Schaden wird auch auf Türmen, Inhibitoren und den Nexus angewendet. * Die Ausführzeit von Hechtrolle kann Vaynes Schaden pro Sekunde verringern, wenn sie ein sehr hohes Angriffstempo hat. * Der zusätzliche Schaden wird selbst dann verbraucht, wenn das Ziel unverwundbar wird, während das Projektil auf das Ziel zufliegt. * Vayne kann Hechtrolle zwar nicht über Terrain einsetzen, aber um Kollision mit Einheiten wie Vasallen oder Champions . * Die während endet frühzeitig, wenn Vayne irgendeine Aktion außer Bewegung ausführt. * Obwohl Hechtrolle ein auto attack reset ist, kann Vayne nicht angreifen, bis die Animation beendet ist. |video = Vayne-Q.ogv |video2 = }} }} Vaynes sowie markieren ihr Ziel für Sekunden mit einer Steigerung Silberbolzen, bis zu 3 mal. Wenn sie einen neuen Gegner angreift, verliert sie alle bereits angesammelten Markierungen auf dem vorherigen Ziel. |leveling = |description2 = Die dritte Markierung mit Silberbolzen verbraucht alle 3 Markierungen, um dem Ziel |true damage}} zuzufügen. Der Schaden hat einen Minimalwert und fügt maximal 200 Schaden zu. |leveling2 = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |true damage}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |video = Vayne-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vayne feuert einen Bolzen auf das gewählte Ziel, der |ad}} verursacht, es für mindestens 475 Einheiten und mit einer Steigerung markiert. |leveling = }} |description2 = Kollidiert das gewählte Ziel mit Terrain, erleidet es den selben |ad}} erneut und wird für Sekunden . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| (genau wie Vaynes normale Angriffe). *Die Richtung des von Verdammen wird beim Treffen des Projektils berechnet und folgt einer gedachten Linie durch Vayne und ihrem Ziel. **Diese Linie kann mit dem Beschwörerzauber noch nachträglich, während der Ausführungsanimation der Fähigkeit, korrigiert werden. *'Vayne' kann mit Verdammen nur eine Steigerung Silberbolzen generieren, selbst wenn sie das Ziel . *Die Dauer der des Ziels liegt theoretisch bei bis zu 2 Sekunden, da die eigentliche Dauer der erst ab der Kollision beginnt. * Verdammen wird nicht immer einen Gegner, welcher einen von Vaynes Verbündeten , abbrechen. In manchen Fällen bleiben die Effekte aktiv, obwohl der Gegner weggestoßen wurde. *Die zweite Instanz des Schadens von Verdammen wird als angezeigt. *Wenn Vayne sich in Angriffsreichweite befindet, kann sie logischerweise auch immer Verdammen nutzen. *''Verdammen'' funktioniert auch mit temporärem Terrain wie , , oder . *Einheiten, die von Verdammen getroffen wurden, schauen danach weiterhin in die vorherige Richtung, für Effekte wie . |video = Vayne-E.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei Aktivierung}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Vayne erhält für die Dauer |ad}} und verstärkt währenddessen und . |leveling = Sekunden}} |ad}}}} |description2 = Wenn ein Champion innerhalb von 3 Sekunden stirbt, nachdem Vayne diesem Champion Schaden zugefügt hat, so verlängert sich die Dauer von Letzte Stunde um 4 Sekunden. Die verbleibende Dauer kann die anfängliche maximale Dauer dabei nicht überschreiten. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Vayne en:Vayne es:Vayne fr:Vayne pl:Vayne pt-br:Vayne ru:Вейн zh:薇恩 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Die Welt ist nicht immer so zivilisiert wie die Menschen glauben mögen. Es gibt noch immer solche, die den schwärzesten Pfaden der Magie folgen und von den dunklen Mächten, welche Runeterra durchströmen, korrumpiert werden. Shauna Vayne ist sich dieser Tatsache durchaus bewusst. Als junges, privilegiertes Mädchen im Herzen der Elite Demacias versuchte ihr Vater sie vom stets wachsamen Auge der Ordnungshüter zu überzeugen. Jung und naiv wie sie war, glaubte sie wahrhaftig, dass ihre Welt eine Welt der vollkommenen Sicherheit sei ... bis zu der einen Nacht, in der eine verdrehte Hexe sich für ihren Vater interessierte. Die böswillige Frau überwältigte die ihm zur Seite gestellte Wache und folterte ihre Familie, bevor sie sie tötete. Die junge Shauna konnte nur entkommen, indem sie sich versteckte und dann floh, sobald das alte Weib gegangen war, die Schreie derer, die sie liebte, noch immer in den Ohren, während sie davonrannte. An diesem Tag entflammte ein brennender Hass in ihr, der nie vergehen wird. Mit dem Geld ihres Vaters konnte Vayne für sich sorgen und sobald ein Ausbilder sie als Schülerin angenommen hatte, begann sie zu trainieren. Als sie zu einer erwachsenen Frau herangereift war, war sie eine erbitterte Kriegerin. Doch die Schlachtfelder waren ihr nicht zur Heimat bestimmt. Demacia brauchte einen Beschützer, einen, der jene jagen würde, welche der Dunkelheit anheimgefallen waren. Shauna nutzte die Kontakte ihrer Familie, um die erste Jägerin der Nacht zu werden - und heute ist ihr Heldenmut Stoff von Legenden. Man sagt, jene, die schwarze Magie praktizieren, würden zusammenfahren, wenn sie hören, dass die Jägerin der Nacht wieder durch die Schatten streift. Trotz ihres Kreuzzuges hat Shauna die Liga der Legenden mit Schrecken betrachtet. Einige der Champions sind zweifellos den schwärzesten Zauberkünsten erlegen, wurden aber dennoch mit offenen Armen in der Liga empfangen, obwohl man sie zum Schutze aller hätte unschädlich machen müssen. Für die Jägerin der Nacht ist die Zeit gekommen, ihre geheime Mission in die Tat umzusetzen - die Liga der Legenden zu reinigen. Liga-BewertungLiga-Bewertung - Vayne |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins * Im Hintergrund des klassischen Artworks ist ein Grabstein mit er Aufschrift "URF" und Schaufel zu sehen. * SKT T1 Vayne ist dem Team "SK Telecom T1" gewidmet, die in Season 3 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Vayne wurde von Chae Piglet Gwang-jin gespielt, dem AD Carry des damaligen Teams. * könnte eine Anspielung auf die Todeshändler aus dem Film sein. * trägt -Kleidung. * war ein Skin zum Valentinstag 2012. ** In dem Artwork ist niedergeschossen zu sehen, während Vayne eine Makaroni-Karte liest, die er gemacht hat. Media |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Vayne Art Spotlight| Jäger „PROJEKT 2017“-Event-Video – League of Legends| Die Jagd Animierter Trailer „PROJEKT Jäger“ – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= }} |Sonstiges= Trivia * Vayne wurde von Volty entwickelt.List of Champions and their Designers * Vaynes Vorname lautet Shauna.Vayne - offizielle Championseite (Geschichte) * Wie viele andere Jäger des Übernatürlichen ist Vayne wahrscheinlich von Abraham Van Helsing aus Dracula inspiriert. * Vayne könnte eine Anspielung auf Helena Wayne aus den DC-Comics sein - sie trägt ähnliche Waffen und hat eine ähnliche Vergangenheit. * Auch hat Vayne einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Hauptcharakter aus . * ist eine Anspielung auf den Glauben, dass übernatürliche Kreaturen, wie z.B. Werwölfe, durch Silberkugeln verwundbar sind. * Vayne hat auf der offiziellen LoL-Webseite eine Angriffsrate von 10/10 Punkten, wobei Abwehr und Magie nur 1/10 betragen.LoL - Liste von Champions ** Sie ist der einzige Champion mit nur einem Punkt in der Kategorie Abwehr. * Vaynes Tanz ist von Gun Kata aus dem Film inspiriert. Ein Vergleich kann hier angeschaut werden. * Vayne ist der erste Champion, welcher seinen Titel mit einem teilt. Der zweite Champion ist . Zitate * Vayne war der erste Champion, welcher bereits von Anfang an beim Erlernen einer Fähigkeit etwas sagte. * Vaynes Zitat bei der Anwendung ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit ist wahrscheinlich eine Anlehnung an Julius Caesars "Alea Iacta Est". |patchhistory= Patch Historie V4.16: * ** Die ist schlagfertig: Ermittelt nun die Kollision mit spielergenerierter Umgebung ( , , und ). V4.15: * Allgemein ** Neues Splash Art. V4.13: * Allgemein ** Angriffstempo pro Stufe: 3,1 ⇒ 4,0 * ** Ups: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den einen zusätzlichen Bonusfaktor für Angriffsschaden von +0,1 hatte, während „Letzte Stunde“ aktiv war (nun stimmt er korrekt mit den Angriffsschaden-Bonusfaktoren von überein). ** Ausgleich für obengenanntes: „Letzte Stunde“ gewährt einen Bonus von 25/40/55 ⇒ 30/50/70 Angriffsschaden, während sie läuft. V3.15: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den, falls das Ziel von einer Fähigkeit bewegt wurde (Sprint, Hochschlagen, Zurückschlagen, Heranziehen usw.), während das Projektil von Verdammen auftraf, Verdammen manchmal bei der Kollision mit der Umgebung nicht betäubte. V3.14 * E – ** Vayne kann keinen normalen Angriff auf einen Champion mehr folgen lassen, nachdem sie ihn mit „Verdammen“ getroffen hat. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Ziel am Ende der Wirkung kurzzeitig nicht reagieren konnte, selbst wenn es keine Mauer getroffen hatte. ** „Verdammen“ verursacht nun den gesamten Schaden, nachdem das Ziel zurückgestoßen wurde. Mauertreffer werden nun als kritische Treffer angezeigt. V3.10 * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Reichweite der Fähigkeit länger war als vorgesehen (650 anstatt 550). * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 70 Sekunden auf 100/85/70 erhöht V3.6 * ** Die Reichweite stimmt nun genau mit ihrer Angriffsreichweite überein. V3.03: * Das Mana pro Stufe wurde von 27 auf 35 erhöht. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 40 auf 30 verringert. V1.0.0.147b: * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 300 auf 305 erhöht. V1.0.0.142: * Die Kurzinfos für wurden aktualisiert. V1.0.0.132: * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 305 auf 300 verringert. * Das zusätzliche Lauftempo von wurde von 40 auf 30 verringert. * Der zusätzliche Schaden von wurde von 40/45/50/55/60 % auf 30/35/40/45/50 % verringert. * Die Wirkdauer der Tarnung durch wurde von 1,5 auf 1 Sekunde verringert. V1.0.0.130: * Einige kleine Fehler wurden behoben, die mit ‘ Aktualisierung bei eingeführt wurden. V1.0.0.122: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Blindheit ignorierte. V1.0.0.120: * ** Silberbolzen“ interagiert nicht länger mit Zauberschilden. * ** Der zusätzliche Schaden wurde von 55/60/65/70/75 % auf 40/45/50/55/60 % verringert. * ** Der Lauftempobonus wird nun verdreifacht statt vervierfacht. ** Der Schaden von normalen Angriffen wurde von 35/55/75 auf 25/40/55 verringert. ** Der Schaden von „Verdammen“ wurde von 50/90/130/170/210 auf 45/80/115/150/185 verringert. V1.0.0.118b: * Allgemein ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 310 auf 305 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 555 auf 550 verringert. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 35 auf 40 erhöht. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 30/40/50/60/70 auf 20/30/40/50/60 verringert. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 60/100/140/180/220 auf 50/90/130/170/210 verringert. V1.0.0.118: Hinzugefügt * (passiv) ** Vayne jagt unbarmherzig Übeltäter. Sie erhält zusätzliches Lauftempo, wenn sie sich auf einen nahen gegnerischen Champion zubewegt. * ** Vayne hechtet und platziert sich durchdacht für ihren nächsten Schuss. Ihr nächster Angriff verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden. * ** Vayne tränkt ihre Bolzen mit einem seltenen Metall, das für das Böse giftig ist. Der dritte gegen das gleiche Ziel geführte Angriff, ob normaler Angriff oder Fähigkeit, verursacht einen prozentualen Teil des maximalen Lebens des Ziels als absoluten Schaden (begrenzter Schaden gegen Monster). * ** Vayne zieht ihre schwere Armbrust von ihrem Rücken und feuert einen riesigen Bolzen auf ihr Ziel, der Schaden verursacht und es zurückschleudert. Kollidiert es mit der Umgebung, wird es gepfählt, erleidet zusätzlichen Schaden und wird betäubt. * (ultimative Fähigkeit) ** Vayne bereitet sich auf eine epische Konfrontation vor. Sie erhält zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden, Tarnung während einer Hechtrolle und vervierfacht das zusätzliche Lauftempo von Jägerin der Nacht. }}